Cassidy's Chance (One shot)
by Zelkina Blackheart
Summary: Cassidy has gotten herself in to a mess. Now it's too late to back out, her head's a mess, and her friends and coworkers are concerned about her state of mind. Only one person will get through, but who will that be?


_This Wrestlemania, for the first time ever, we will have a woman in a Hell in a Cell match! We know how tough our Divas are, and now we're going to prove it. And the Diva to do the job will be…Rebel Wild!_

* * *

Hunter looked at the girl as she sat on the locker room bench. He'd spent the past hour trying to talk to her, to break her out of the spell she seemed to be under, that she'd been under since the previous Monday. Finally, as the second match of the evening got underway, he admitted defeat, and left the locker room, as she watched Randy Orton take on Sheamus on a TV screen set up for her.

"How is she doing?" asked a female voice as Hunter closed the door. He looked his wife in the eyes, and shook his head.

"Not good. Couldn't get through to her, at all. Barely any answers, just…she's not all there right now. I've seen guys end up in this state before a big fight, but seeing a woman…hell, seeing Rebel like she is…it's not right." He replied, as the familiar shapes of Roman and Dean came over. Hunter looked them in the eyes and shook his head, the unspoken exchange echoing what he'd just said to Steph.

"Is she in a fit state to continue, Hunter?" Dean asked, his brow creased in concern.

"We have to. We can't pull her out now. Never mind the public aspect of it, what it could do to her mental state right now would be alarming. I saw it happen once…I never want to put someone through that."

Inside the locker room, Rebel Wild, aka Cassidy Blake, watched the match on the screen. At least, it looked like she was. In reality, she was pondering what madness she had created to get herself set against Seth Rollins, in a possibly career ending move.

The Monday after Hell in a Cell, Hunter had cornered her after the show. Did she want her Wrestlemania Moment, he'd asked. Eagerly Cassidy had said yes, she did, what did she have to do? A Hell in a Cell match, opponent undetermined at that time. She had jumped at the chance. After all, how often did women get offered the chance to do something like this? It was her chance to cement her own wrestling legacy, her chance to be like so many other women wrestlers and take things to the edge and back. Although none had ever been in a Hell in a Cell. Privately, Cassidy thought it would make her Hall of Fame material for sure. And at least they would want to keep her when her contract renewed at the end of April.

* * *

Randy and Sheamus had finished their match. There were now three more matches to go till Rebel would face Seth, and unknown to Cassidy, the crowd of worried friends was growing outside her room. Dean and Roman had uneasily gone to meet The Wyatt's and have their match. They were replaced by John Cena, and to a lot of people's surprise, a visiting CM Punk and AJ Lee. AJ went in to talk to Cassidy while Punk stood outside with the others.

"She's not herself, is she?" he asked, as AJ chatted to Cassidy, her brow creased in concern much like Deans had been. Hunter shook his head.

"No, can't say she is. I'm not sure I'm even looking at the same girl, to be honest Punk." He replied.

"I'd have to say I agree with you. She's…not with us, right now. She's in that zone, y'know? The one where you veterans go before a match like this." Punk added. Hunter nodded, seeing he was right. "I doubt she will talk to anyone before a match like this, considering even AJ is having difficulty." He said as his wife came out.

"She's ready, but…that's not the Cassidy I'm used to in there." AJ said as she shut the door behind her. "Just don't pull the match, Hunter. She's going to collapse inside if you do."

* * *

Cassidy had spent many weeks pushing and pushing herself between Hell in a Cell and Wrestlemania. Some days, she barely stopped aching from one day to the next, the extreme to which she was trying to get herself ready had people concerned. _But they don't understand why,_ she told herself as Roman yet again made her physically sit her ass down when he saw her grimace in pain. _They don't understand that this could be it, my moment, and my final goodbye._ Roman tried to talk to her, but got nothing but reassurances she was fine. And slowly, the pain faded, the workouts got easier, she could cope with more and more. Not that it stopped her friends from trying to make her slow down, but there was no stopping Cassidy once she knew she was getting somewhere. She was called dangerous by Dean, foolhardy by Roman. Even her friends AJ and CM Punk had expressed concern. But she charged onwards. Viewers noticed the change in her physique, some began comparing her to Chyna, which made her smile with an accomplished glow each time she thought about it. And in her mind, losing was not an option. Whoever it was she faced at Wrestlemania had to be ready, because she was bringing her A game, and there would be no mercy upon the poor soul who entered with her.

Roman and Dean were victorious, but instead of heading to medical, they were back outside the locker room Cassidy had been given to get ready before the match. With two matches to go now, Roman went in to talk to her this time. If anyone could get through to her, Hunter reasoned, perhaps it was Roman. He was pretty much her big brother here, despite being the same age, and knew her better than most. The shift in her personality had been sudden, else he wouldn't be this concerned. Over the space of a week, she had completely withdrawn, from everyone. Hell, even Brock Lesnar had noticed, and he didn't mention just anything to just anyone. She seemed…distracted? Hunter wasn't even sure that was the right word for what he could see, but it was the only one he could think of. He watched through the small window as Roman knelt in front of his friend, trying to talk to her, trying to get more than a few words out of her. Hunter could see he was doing better than anyone else as Cassidy cracked a smile, and replied with a full sentence, from what he could tell. His mind went back to when he'd told her who her opponent was for this match, just after the Royal Rumble.

"So, we've decided who you'll be facing," said Hunter, as Cassidy and Seth stood in his office for the evening.

"Ok, Charlotte I take it?" Cassidy said expectantly. Hunter shook his head. "Paige? Tamina? Ok who?" she asked as he shook his head at each Diva's name.

"No Diva this time, Rebel. You'll be facing Seth in that Hell in a Cell." He watched as her brow furrowed, and she looked from Seth to Hunter to Seth again.

"Are you sure about this, Hunter?" she asked. "What about the rules for mixed competitions?"

"The truth is, Cass…no one else wanted to do it. No other Diva's wanted to be in a Hell in a Cell." Seth explained, as she glanced at him confused. "Not many of the guys wanted to either. Not even Heath Slater, and you know how eager to prove himself he is. So I suggested myself. I know you, know your limits, what you can handle. I figured it would be better if it was someone you knew well in there."

"Fair point, I guess. Am I supposed to win this?" she asked.

"We'd like you to, yes. But it's not scripted. I mean, you know the rules, what we have to stick to in regards to storylines. But the fight itself? That's down to you two." Hunter said. "Just make it look good. It's 2nd to main event at the minute, unless something changes. If at any point, you feel you're in over your head, Cass, say something. I don't want you to get to Wrestlemania and panic."

Which, as Hunter came back to the present day with a jolt, was exactly where they were. But it wasn't her panicking, it was him. Roman came out as Steph went off to check the Hall of Fame section was ready to go, as it would be before Rebel and Seth's fight.

"I tried, Hunter. She's ok, not panicking or anything, just…I don't know how to word it, I don't know what to say really." He said, his voice full of concern.

"I know. Get yourself to medical, get checked over then come back. I'm sure you'll be needed soon." Hunter replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. Roman nodded, and he went off with Dean as the next match began to start. He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the screen in the hallway, showing Sting and John Cena going at each other. He couldn't recall a Wrestlemania he had enjoyed less. Looking through the glass window, he spotted the familiar tattoo on Rebel's arm. He closed his eyes in realisation. Of course. If anyone would be able to get through to her, it would be him. It would have to wait till after his match, but seeing as he was facing Kane and they knew each other so well, it wouldn't entail too much damage to either man. He almost ran off, headed for his locker room, earning confused glances from those outside Cassidy's room. If she didn't want to listen to him…there was nothing more to be said.

* * *

Cassidy had managed to snap out of her funk to watch his match. She enjoyed watching his matches, they were always nail biting finishes. She realised it wasn't going to be long till her match was due to start, and began to tape up her hands in preparation. As she did so, the door knocked and without waiting for an answer, someone came in. Cassidy paid the person no attention, as they came and sat beside her, leaning their arms on their knees, until the person spoke.

"Well Cassidy Blake, this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself in to." He said, making her glance upwards, laugh and shake her head.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She replied, before continuing with taping her hands.

"So, I'm going to go out on a limb here, and say you got no game plan. You aren't sure what you're going to do to Seth in there, but you'll do what you have to, to win. Right?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." She replied.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, reaching out and putting his hand on hers, stopping her as she went to start on her left hand. "Come on, Cassidy, I've been here before, remember? Talk to me."

"I…I'm scared. Actually, I'm fucking terrified. That everything I've done might not be enough." She replied. "That I'll lose this match, and that the outcome will decide if I stay on or not."

Outside the door, Hunter breathed a sigh of relief that she was actually opening up to someone about how she felt. Of course, it made sense that it had to be him. Hunter had dashed off to his dressing room, aware time before the man's match was ticking away, and knocked. He was met with a curt "Come in" and went in armed with an apology for disturbing him so close to the match. He got a rare smile, letting him know it was ok, because it was Hunter, and no one else would have been allowed to commit such a crime.

"I need your help with something, after your match." Hunter had said.

"Who am I knocking sense in to this time?" he'd asked with a chuckle.

"Cassidy Blake. And by knocking, I'm hoping you can stick to just talking sense in to her." Hunter replied.

"Cass? The little firecracker who slapped Fandango two weeks ago? Why?" he asked concerned. Hunter explained to him how she'd suddenly changed over the last week, and how he figured it was due to her match. His friend had nodded, and with a scratch of the chin said he'd speak to her and see what he could do.

"So, now we have a game plan of sorts, you feel better?" he asked. Cassidy nodded, both hands now taped and ready to go.

"Thank you. You didn't have to." She replied.

"It's almost time. What I want to see is you take Seth _to the gates of Hell_ " he said, his tone implying meaning on the last few words of his sentence. Cassidy looked at him, astonished.

"Are you…you are aren't you?" she asked as he stood to leave the room.

"Read in to it as you will, Rebel Wild. But…if you did…well, you'd be the first to get away with no consequences." He said with a smile, and left the room, leaving Cassidy with little doubt about what he meant.

* * *

Rebel and Seth were staring each other down from opposite sides of the ring. Their special guest referee, as Hunter had inserted himself at last minute, was watching both with eagle eyes. Seth he was watching because he knew the guy was in his first Hell in a Cell, and would want to ensure he won. Hunter didn't want him to go overboard. Rebel he was watching because he didn't know how much she could take. As it was she had a nasty cut to her forehead that he knew would take stitches to close. Blood oozed down the left side of the girls face, only just missing her eye. Hunter had been about to ring the bell when she grabbed him by the arm and growled at him, in a voice he'd never heard her use, "Don't you dare stop this match unless I'm pinned or submit." He'd stepped back in surprise, before Seth had taken her down with a chair.

Now, the pair were entering their last reserves of energy. There was little left to give, and now was the time for reckless chances. Seth, in a move to goad her in to a reaction, copied his mentor Triple H and did the DX "Suck it" motion, making Triple H laugh despite his attempts to be serious. Rebel answered in kind, pointing to Seth, kissing her hand, and using the same hand to slap her backside, the message being Seth should kiss her ass. The crowd roared, Seth scowled, and charged at her. No one was sure what happened next, but as the two collided, Seth ended up on the ground. In a matter of seconds, Rebel was on the floor next to the man, and hauling him in to a very familiar move. The crowds went insane, the commentary team exploded, Michael Cole screaming almost in his excitement. The world watched as Seth fought back, and slowly faded, before tapping feebly to submit.

The crowd roared even louder if it was possible as Rebel let Seth go, and rolled away from him, getting her breath back. She needed it, as moments later hands were hauling her to her feet, and she looked in to the face of Triple H. He looked at her, eyebrows raised, and she nodded as if to say she was ok. He then turned her to face the cameras and crowds, and as the cage around them was raised, he raised her hand in victory. Rebel felt the sting of tears, unable to believe she'd done it, and come out the other side in mostly one piece. Hunter then made sure she was steady on her feet, before seeing to Seth, as Rebel celebrated. Hunter helped Seth to his feet, and the pair were halfway up the walkway when the crowds began to roar anew. Looking towards the stage, Rebel saw why. There, at the top of the walkway, stood The Undertaker. The camera didn't fail to capture the scene, Rebel stood on the turnbuckle, The Undertaker stood at the top of the walkway.

To the crowd's amazement, rather than bringing down lightening as a warning, he began to applaud her. Seth and Hunter gave the man a wide berth, leaving the stage as Rebel made her way up the walkway. She paused in front of the giant of a man, who looked down on her. There was a moment when it looked like the pair would square up, and it would become a brawl. Then he smiled and put a hand upon her shoulder, before guiding her backstage and off to medical, leaving the crowds cheering.

"So. Inferno Match next?" he asked as they walked.

"Would be rude to pass up the opportunity." She replied with a smile.

"It would indeed." He returned, "It would indeed."

* * *

Thanks for reading my latest fic, hope you enjoyed it all! Zelks xx


End file.
